Presents
by chillymilk
Summary: A fairy queen and aspiring artist make a gift for a fairy girl to take to her puffball friend.


**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of these characters. They belong to Nintendo/HAL Lab. respectfully. Oh, and since the Fairy Queen doesn't have a canon name (that I know of), I have a head-canon where her name is unknown, bu her nickname is Tully. So, yeah.**

* * *

"Ado?"

The little artist perked up at her name, immediately recognizing the voice. She turned around and greeted the fairy queen.

"Tully! It's nice to see you!"

The queen blushed slightly and smiled. "It's nice to see you too!" She peered at the canvas the girl was working on, not entirely sure what she was drawing.

"Uh, what is that?"

Ado grinned. "I'm working on my scenery. If there's anything I'm not good at drawing, it's a background."

Tully nodded, fully understanding the artist's dilemma, though she deeply admired her determination to get better. Sometimes she wished she had the same child-like strength Ado possessed. Unfortunately, that wasn't why she was here.

"Speaking of painting," Tully said, changing the subject. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Ado smiled. "Sure! What's up?"

Tully nervously fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono. "Uh…"

"It's alright, Tully! I'd be grateful to do anything for you!"

"Well, it-it's actually for… someone else," she mumbled, still playing with her sleeves.

"Who's it for?"

"Uh, R-Ribbon planned to see Kirby on Saturday, right? And she wanted to bring him a gift!" She sighed. "But I can't really… do anything. So, I thought maybe you could come up with a gift that Ribbon _and_ Kirby might like?"

Ado thought for moment, racking through her brain for any ideas. Then it hit her.

"I know exactly what to make!"

Tully's eyes widen. "R-Really?"

"Of course! Now that I think of it, I might need your help!" The artist grinned.

* * *

"Tully! Tully, I need you!"

The tiny fairy scampered through out the entire castle looking for her queen until she spotted her outside the castle, smiling nervously. Ribbon huffed and flew in front of her, suitcase in hand.

"You Majesty! I was looking for you everywhere! You have my present for Kirby, yes?"

Tully began to sweat. She has been working on this gift non-stop since Tuesday, sneaking out the castle to meet with Ado in the forest. Although she was positive the fairy girl and star warrior would appreciate the present both Tully and Ado worked hard to create, a little part of her doubted it.

"Well?" Ribbon tapped her the dazed fairy's shoulder impatiently, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh, right!"

The fairy queen slowly revealed the present from behind her back, grinning from ear to ear. "S-Surprise!"

Ribbon gasped, nearly dropping her suitcase. "Oh, my goodness…"

The present- or, _presents_ \- were little transparent baggies, each filled with a stuffed toy that was similar-looking to each of Kirby and his friends that assisted him on his adventure to save Ripple Star, along with other little trinkets that represented them. Ribbon's bag had a tiny replica of the Crystal shard Kirby and his friends were looking for on their adventure, Waddle Dee's bag had a little keychain with a boat, mine cart, and sled, each being used on said adventure, King Dedede's bag had a wooden replica of his infamous hammer, Ado's bag had a mini canvas, paintbrush, and paint palette with red, blue, and yellow, and of course, Kirby's bag was filled to the brim with food and candies. He was even holding a little Maximum Tomato!

Ribbon squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Tully!" She pulled the queen into a tight hug, truly grateful.

"Ha-ha, don't thank me! This was all Ado's idea. I asked her a few days ago for ideas, and she delivered! She made stuffed toys, and I made the hammer and treats for Kirby!" She sighed, relief entering her and replacing the little bit of doubt in her.

Ribbon let go, giddy as ever. "You both get my thanks! As a matter of fact, I'll bring back souvenirs for the both of you!"

"We'll be waiting for your presents!" Tully smiled.

Ribbon took the adorable presents, handling each with care and she put them in her suitcase. Then, she was off into the sky on her Crystal, waving goodbye to the fairy queen.

Tully sighed, grinning to herself. "Maybe I can make some more candy when I see Ado tomorrow…"

* * *

 **Wowee, I had a lot of fun writing this! It's just pure fluff; my favorite kind of fluff. Oh, and regarding WAWD, I skimmed through some of the chapters and read all the reviews, and oh my gosh, you guys are amazing. Instead of quitting altogether, I might just do a mini-series like I mentioned in my last fanfic, or maybe do a reboot? I'm not sure. Any who, enjoy, and criticism is always welcome. 3**


End file.
